Supernatural Mews Adventure!
NOTE: PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF GOD CREATION, CREATE A NEW MEW MEW FOR THIS SERIES, NOT ONE FOR AN ALREADY EXISTING SERIES YOU MADE! AND THEY MUST HAVE REAL ANIMAL DNA NOT SOME DNA FROM A GAME, LIKE MY SINGING MONSTERS! MUST BE REAL DNA LIKE A TIGER, CHEETAH, AFRICAN WILD DOG, HYENA ETC. THANKS YOU IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS. 'Plot' 'Part 1' In a world full of humans and animals! A breakout is occurring over the country of Japan! Humans and animals are fusing and thus becoming Mew Mews! A certain scientist is trying to discover out why this is happening. Even more so, Cyniclons and Anima Chimera are popping out and coming to Japan, and god knows what they're up too! So what will happen!? 'Part 2' Coming Soon! 'Notes' * I will create and post my characters soon and then post their links here afterwards. 'Characters' 'Scientist/Humans' Links: * Sakura Momosa - Scientist 'Mews' 'Hachimitsu Momosa (Honey)' * Female * 15 years old * Mew Honey * Yellow Themed * Raccoon Dog DNA 'Zeri Ame (Jelly Rain)' * Female * 19 years old * Mew Jelly * Purple Themed * Black-and-white ruffed lemur DNA 'Haribo Yama (Haribro Mountain)' * Male * 18 years old * Mew Haribro * Red Themes * Wondiwoi tree-kangaroo DNA 'Cyniclons' TBA 'How to Join/Rules' * Ask to join * CAN'T USE A CHARACTER FROM AN ALRADY EXISTING SERIES! THEY WON'T FIT INTO THIS UNIVERSE SERIES! * No double of the same animal * Any gender Mew allowed * Can join as Mew, Human or Cyniclon * Unlimited amount of characters allowed (can bring in more as the roleplay progresses) * Romance allowed! * Finally fill out the form! (mini version. Will see full version aka the profile page link) ** Post their profile page and then link it to here! 'Fill out Form' 'Mew' * Name: * Gender: * Age: * Mew Name: * Theme Color: (Optional as you will post their profile page links to here so then I would know a lot more about them and see if they got any pictures of their civilian (school, casual, etc.) & Mew forms * DNA: ** Afterwards create and post profile page - with link directly to this page 'Cyniclon' * Name: * Gender: * Age Looks: * Afterwards create and post profile page - with link directly to this page 'Human' * Name: * Gender: * Age: * Afterwards create and post profile page - with link directly to this page 'Episode List' 'Season 1' 'Episode 1: My Little Sister's A Mew!' Sakura finds out her little sister, Hachimitsu becomes a Mew. Rest to be Roleplayed! 'Season 2' TBA 'Season 3' TBA 'How this work' We'll roleplay this and as we do, we'll develop the story and characters more as we go throughout and use our characters! Script Type Roleplay! (Makes it easier to see which is which/ who is who and what goes on or what each character says ect.) We'll roleplay by typing our characters / replies onto this post under "Roleplay" section. We'll take turns doing so, also if one person is offline or busy with other stuff it will be paused until they return. 'Roleplay' 'Episode 1: My Little Sister's A Mew!' Category:Princess Mew Category:Stories Category:Roleplays Category:Supernatural Mews Adventure! Category:Incomplete Pages